White Noise
by shihana no ki
Summary: Through hardships and depression Jake has managed to continue on as a shado. Paul is trying his best to keep an eye on Jake for a scret reason and Sam is trying to let Jake be the person he can be. YAOI, a little OOC and alot of violence and depression


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the game references in this story. All rights go to their respective owners and please do not copy without permission**

Jake's POV

_I was laying down in my usual spot at the school yard, the sun piercing through the leaves of my favorite oak tree. The smell gracing my refined nose as I plugged in my earphones "The servant of Evil" playing. I leaned back as someone approached. He was a towering figure, standing around 6 and 1/2 feet. His muscles were perfectly sculpted as his shirt clung to his arms. My eyes analyzed every crease of muscle in this man's body, though I couldn't make out. He took a seat next to me as his scent had invaded my nose. The scent of pine, musk and cologne graced my nose as he leaned on my back. I could see everything about him so clearly, he was the only thing in this world I was certain of. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and he smiled a wide smile as I nuzzled closer to him._

"_So Jake how are you feeling, you aren't feeling sick now are you?" He asked in a voice that was low and husky. I smiled as I nodded my confirmation. "Ya know I love your eyes but if you don't feel well I can guide you."_

"_It's alright, I'll be fine I figure giving my eyes a little sunlight is good for 'em." I unplugged my earphones as he pulled me closer into his chest. "If only we could stay like this, I wanna be right her in your arms forever." As we talked a few dogs gathered around us: a black spotted gray one, a sand colored one, a chocolate brown one, a dark silver one and a brown one. They were looking at me expectantly, casing he mysterious man to chuckle a little._

"_Your Beta's are expecting some loving Jake, although I'm not too fond of sharing ya know." He said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I giggled as I pushed on his chest. I leaned back into my Alpha's lap and stared into his eyes, the usual weightless feeling we share as we lock gazes. I was perfectly fine spending my life with this man, we were to be star cross'd anyway._

"_Haha, I love you so much-." Before I could say anything my voice was silenced, my breath was hitched and the man disappeared in a sea of red. I reached for my neck, where my voice was supposed to be. I panicked as I was soon losing consciousness. I didn't know what it was but, I felt like sleeping. I wanted to sleep, I wanted this darkness, I wanted the naivety, and I wanted the end. I lived in my usual darkness now, I was alone as usual, than a light came, it didn't speak but it just hovered over me._

_I stared at it, warmth enveloping my body as I was engulfed in the feeling of comfort. Than I opened my eyes again, I rejected the light with my entire being and it left me, leaving in the cold dark again. I smiled as the light tried to chase after me as I fell into what seemed like an endless ocean of despair. It couldn't reach me, I didn't want it to, I wanted the light to stay out of the darkness, I wanted the light to continue and shine, I wanted the light to live. I listened to my own desires as the last of my blood left my body and the cold feeling quickly overcame my whole body. I was finally numb, it was what I wanted… Right?_

I woke up, my face covered in sweat, my shorts clung to my pants as I sighed and pushed my short hair back. I moved to the side of my bed and reached for the alarm clock, knowing it as going to go off at an second. As if on cue, right when my hand was on top of the "off" button, it rang and I pressed down. I can't say that I'm not thinking about my dream, I'm just very curious to find out who that man was, and why I was so infatuated with him.

I walked to the bathroom, felt the cold metal of the door knob on my hand and turned. I soon found my way into my shower and turned on the hot water. The hot water had pitter pattered on to m skin with a relaxing feel to it and I sighed, knowing I'd have to get out sooner or later. Whatever though, I lathered myself in soap and washed my hair as quickly as I could. I walked out of the bathroom and toweled myself off, brushed my teeth then threw on some clothes. My hair was cut short, a bunch of kids thought it would be funny to put gum in my hair a while ago so I had to cut it. I soon grew to like the feel of the wind on my scalp and continued to leave it short.

As I left my room I was slammed into a wall, a rough hand pushing on my left cheek. A tall, well built teenager who was at my shoulder had shoved me into a wall as another was laughing wickedly at my pain. Well not really pain, more irritation at these two bastards who are my step brothers.

My mother died in a car crash when I was about 3, so my memory of her is very fuzzy. I remember her being a medium sized woman, always so nice and always putting me and my sisters before everything. That's why she died, she was coming to watch my preschool show and I was going to sing a song for her. She never heard it though, my heart clenched again at thought, tuning out the two people beating me.

"Oh looky looky, Jakey poo looks like he's crying. Are you crying little Jakey? Huh whatcha little pussy can't take it?" My older brother, Laurence Wilson, laughed at me as he pulled me up to eye level. He was currently the son of my step mother, a complete opposite of my mother. She was a very skinny woman, so much so my hand can retty much fit around her waist line, her eyes were a scary light blue color, her hair often was in a god awful perm and her make up made her look like something out of a very bad drag show. I only refer to her as Sheryll, the bane of my very existence. She is a daughter of a rich family which I've never seen and wasn't even at the wedding. They did however send they're regards in a very interesting painting of wolves howling at the moon. I took it as a way to relate to our Native American Heritage.

"Come on Jakey play with us I promise it'll be fun for us." My younger step brother, Kevin, was a year younger than me and I'm almost sure he's a sociopath. He once had cut me arm with a butcher knife just to see how flesh looked like, than he drank the blood. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that spells sociopath right, and that's his 'playing'.

"….." With two quick jabs I was free and gracefully slid down the stairs to the first floor. Dad was out, as usual, and Sheryll was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jacob, I have your list of things I need done before our party tonight. Oh and deary please wear a mask, not only for the theme but to save us from those horrible features of yours." She said with a cackle at the end that made me roll my eyes behind my lids. I walked over to her and took the list; opening my chocolate eyes they widened as soon as they looked at the dingy yellow paper I was holding.

"….!" I was speechless, and not only because I'm a mute. That witch always did this, she always took credit for the work that I did to keep the house clean. She and my dad were like that, she'd tell me to do all the house work while dad was away on council business and than threaten me with those two behemoths that I call family. I didn't listen to them once; that was the worst mistake of my life.

"Well now, you'll just have to work extra fast today now won't you? Oh, and by the way Jakey poo, don't mess up now or you'll have to baby sit Kevin again." I gulped as I ran for the door, my rabbit waiting for me in the driveway. It was a short drive to the high school on the res and only the students with Quileute blood. In school I didn't talk to many people, in fact most people think I'm mute. Which may very well be true, there's a reason I don't talk to people and because of that I have a bad habit of saying little to nothing to others in school. My only friend is Bella, but that's because we were friends back in the day.

Bella was a pale girl who moved to Arizona back in elementary school and back again for high school. I was elated to see her again, she hadn't changed a bit, so nice yet, she seemed a little more distant than I remember. Back in the day my dad kept me inside a lot, afraid that the people outside would hurt me, afraid what happened to my mom would happen to me. I had play dates though, a lot with Bella and a few with this boy named Sam.

He was maybe a year older and would often come to visit ad play. Back than, Sam was like a big brother to me, he was so kind and protective it was almost suffocating. I was 4 and he was 5 when we first met. I was still shocked and traumatized over my mother's death. Even if I didn't talk to him very much he would do whatever seemed to cheer me up and back than, just him being there made me feel so happy. He moved though, I'm not exactly sure where but ever since I went into middle school he's been missing.

Anyway, today was the start of school, Friday, August 23. I was a junior this year and had my schedule memorized already. First was Algebra II, than Chemistry, Auto, World History, American literature and ended with study hall. I had to end with that, or else all the chores Sheryll gives me wouldn't be finished by the time dad came home. I saw the trees begin to part and the dingy orange of a roof than gulped, _Welcome to your favorite place Jacob._

I parked my car next to a black Infinty that looked like it was freshly painted and had a little bit of waxing done to it. I was an auto junkie and made my own car from near scratch. If I ever get the chance to leave Dad I would wanna open my own auto repair shop in Port Angelas. Anyway, I walked to the cafeteria for the beginning of a new school year assembly. You know that feeling where someone is watching you, that's kind of what I have right now. I looked around, scanning the area for anyone turning their head away or looking at me, but nothing. I kept on high alert after that, I swear I hear footsteps matching mine. It's almost like popcorn to my over sensitive ears, as I take a step someone is but a micro second away from matching me.

I don't want to turn around though, it's probably a bully going to pick on me, or even worse, my brothers. Sheryll is against the whole, 'natives only', rule at this school and has been trying to protest it for the longest time. Thankfully nothing has happened though, yet you never know.

"Woah." I heard as I walked into something solid and warm. I had expected to fall when all of sudden something warm was holding me by the hand. I looked up, a man that looked very similar was staring into my eyes. His eyes were a deep brown that seemed to be analyzing me carefully. He just stared though as I quickly recollected myself. Behing him were two boys that looked like they were older than me. I recognized all of them once I thought for a little while.

One thing I hadn't realized was that the boy's hand was still holding my own. With his eyes staring deeply at me, I couldn't help but cringe a little. I pulled my hand quickly and flashed them a nod. I would have given anything right to have said 'thank you', I hated being rude. Mother always taught me to be courteous to those who are nice to you and I felt really bad not saying or doing anything. When I passed the tall boy who caught me I attempted my best to speak.

"Thank you." It came out almost inaudible and I had taken off for the assembly hall. My heart raced as I took a seat in a secluded corner, no one had noticed as the hall began to flood with people. As usual no one had even bothered to sit by me, I wasn't someone they could bicker with back and forth, I wasn't someone that could offer comfort, I wasn't someone who they could begin idle chit chat with, I was nobody.

"Hey bro, is this seat taken?" A husky voice asked as I hadn't caught myself.

"No it's open." I said before I knew it. I covered my mouth as I stared at the intimidating figure that greeted me. He carried eyes a few shades lighter of the person I bumped into earlier and was built almost the same way. I knew who he was, Paul Lahote; Baseball captain and resident hot head. I stared at the ground as I took out my dry erase board. Paul raised a brow as he took one of the many available seats next to me.

"_I'm sorry, I don't really like talking. I know it's weird, and if it freaks you out you don't have to say anything I won't bother you.' _I wrote to him. Paul chuckled as he grabbed the erase from me and erased what I had previously written. He held out his hand and grinned.

"May I?" I shakily nodded as I gave him my marker. _'Can you talk to me though? I like your voice :)'_ I flinched as I read and took out my phone. I typed rapidly and highlighted the words. "I am sorry, I do not feel comfortable talking in general. Please forgive me if I am being rude." The phone announced in a monotone voice as I looked down nervously as Paul seemed to furrow his brows.

"So can I talk to you and you just write to me than?" I nodded nervously, avoiding eye contact at all costs. In most countries it's a sign of respect to make do so but, I just feel like a fool not answering them with the words I know or meeting their eyes. I could tell he was happy though as he asked for my schedule, I showed him and he whistled in surprise.

"So your name is Jacob Black huh, I'm Paul Lahote by the way." He said as he held out his hand. I shook it, his grip was rather tight and his hands were pretty calloused. At that moment the lights dimmed and the assembly was about to begin.

**Sam's POV**

I awoke to a weird dream, one where I was hugging and making out with this guy. HA, yeah right, I'm Sam Uley as if I'd be gay. If anything I'm a man whore who may have a little obsession with sex. I mean, call it wrong but I'm naturally curious about people shirtless. Girls just happen to be all to willing to take their shirts off for me, no my fault if I just agree. I mean I won't ever openly show I like their compliance being the naturally stoic faced guy. Plus, I only fuck because I'm really trying to find that pleasure point where all those guys and girls rave about. Even though I must have done it with 4 different girls, I barely got stiff.

"Sam honey, breakfast is ready." My mother, Allison Uley, called from the kitchen. She was a strong independent woman who, when my father cheated on her, stood her ground and took me to Seattle. She raised me as a single parent and we moved back to La push during my Freshman year in High school.

I sniffed the air, my highly sensitive nose picked up the scent of Bacon, Eggs and hash browns. My mouth watered at the smell and I raced to put my clothes on. I threw on the too V neck shirt that showed off my pecs and arms in record time as I breezed through brushing my teeth and fixing my room. Everything would be nice and orderly in my room, regardless of whether or not I had guests or not.

My personality is kind of like that; orderly, rational and calculating. I wouldn't be our best QB if it wasn't for those things. However, the only tings I like spontaneous are my potential imprints. I like a little excitement in my life after all. Oh, did I forget to mention that I was a werewolf who can change at will or when aggravated and is currently looking for my one and only imprint. Also, I'm alpha of the pack so yes, I do have quite an eventful life ahead of me.

I jumped from the second floor of the stairs and sat at the breakfast table. My cousin, Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth, were at the table as well. Both werewolves mind you. Seth was the shortest in the pack standing at a mere 5'10" compared to the rest of us who stand at around 6 and a half feet. Seth was well muscled though, he wasn't as buff as Paul or myself but still pretty cut. We shoveled down our food as Seth followed me to the door.

"Bye ma thanks for the food." I said as I walked out of the door.

"Bye Leah, don't kill nobody now." You could hear a grunt from the kitchen as Seth and I moved for my car. It was my beautiful Black 2004 Infinity. I gave it a fresh paint job the other day with Seth and polished it for a good 2 hours. Seth loved to listen to pop though, whenever we did anything together he'd have some sort of cheery song playing in his ears or worse, on a stereo. Now it's not that I hate that kind of music, it's just that he plays it so often it gets a little irritating ya know.

We made it school in no time and I had parked so that I was pretty close to my last class. When Seth and I left the car we were greeted by Embry, Quil and Jared. Embry rushed over to Seth and greeted him before me. Quil and Jared pretty much shared mind body and many habits. Embry however was different, he had more muscle than the two and was shaped more like Paul and I. I knew Embry had a crush on my little cousin and that Seth was still finding about his sexuality. Seth is otherwise oblivious to Embry's advances though, causing him to be in the permanent friend zone. Somewhere you do not want to be when you're trying to ask someone out. We walked to a nearby stairway and waited for Paul, who we knew would be stalking a certain someone.

"Where's Paul, I don't want him being late again just because he's off chasing some girl." I said irritation evident in my voice. That's when I heard it, the beautiful purring and rumbling of a 1984 Rabbit. I turned and saw an unfamiliar face walking out of the truck. It parked right next to mine as I stared at the unfamiliar boy. He mus have noticed and looked around. He gave me just enough time to avoid eye contact and say something to Seth.

"Look it's Paul!" Seth pointed out in his usually cheery voice. Indeed Paul was there, a couple paces behind the boy with the beautiful Rabbit. I stared as the boy seemed to speed up his walking into the school. I felt a rumbling in my chest and I could felt my wolf getting antsy at the sight, and that usually never happens. I needed to distract myself when Embry had tried getting Seth's attention.

"Hey Seth, ya know our assembly is today, we should sit next to each other." Seth nodded happily as I face palmed. I completely forgot about the assembly and shit I need to accept an award.

"Hey guys, I forgot something in my locker I need for the assembly, I'll meet you guys there." Seth offered to come with me and of course, Embry asked if he could tag along. I rolled my eyes as we dashed for my locker. The two trailing behind me were gossiping and chatting away and I could hear every word of it. I swear that's a down side to sharp hearing you can hear EVERYTHING ten times louder than you did before. Like the guy taking a shit in the bathroom or the couple fucking or th-

"Woah." I said as I was about to bump into someone. It was the boy from earlier, he was about to fall on his butt, a very unpleasant moment in high school history. So saving him from the embarrassment I grabbed his hand. That's when everything went a little fuzzy for me. The moment I looked into his eyes I felt like almost nothing was around me, I was trying to figure out and analyze eyes that seemed to be doing the same to me. I could smell the forest air and something that seemed like expensive perfume that slightly clung to his clothes. I saw his blemsish free skin and the slightly pink shade he was turning as I was looking him over. This boy fascinated me and I will NEVER admit to myself that he is; something special.

We must have stood a little awkwardly because he yanked his hand away from me, a near inaudible growl escaping from my lips. He wore a tight black sweater that clung to his muscular figure and he was staring down at his feet. He was about to leave when I heard something.

"Thank you." His voice resounded in my ears, it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard, and before I knew it he was gone. I wanted to run after him when Paul stopped in front of me.

"Hey Sam careful bro, don't me hurting little Jakey now." He said as he continued to watch the boy leave. Seth and Embry had begun to walk to the assembly hall when I sighed in frustration. Forgetting the thoughts and feeling that were just running through my mind.

"Jakey?" I asked curious about what the kids name was. Who was he? Was he someone I should know? I didn't even hear him walking towards me. How did he fool my wolf senses? Wait, he fooled my wolf senses what?

"Jacob Black, although I think you'll know him better as, 'the shadow'." Paul said as we neared the assemble hall. I had so many questions about this kid, like for starters how did he hide himself from me. It's nearly impossible to trick any of us wolves and it's even less likely we won't smell you from a mile away. Yet, I couldn't even tell wen he was a few feet in front of me.

"So what's he like is he, a leech or something?" Ow, before I could react Paul and punched me in the arm. Ya see, even before the whole super strength team Paul was hella strong. So his punches hurt even with the whole, strong wolf stuff.

"Sam I'm warning you, DO NOT ever call Jake a leech or something insulting EVER again. You may be my Alpha but I'm going to protect Jake." Paul said, it was one of the few serious things I've ever actually heard him say. Okay, now I really needed to know more about this; Jacob Black.

Paul went to sit next to Jake and the two seemed to get along. Jake didn't seem to talk though, I couldn't hear his voice. I couldn't even tell he was there again. The lights to the assembly dimmed as the cheerleader came out. Let's see, I'd say 75 percent of those cheerleaders want t get in my pants and I can say 100 percent of hem won't. Wow, I'm pretty mean aren't I?

The MVP's of the sports teams began to be called and I was called first, football being a dominant sport here in La push. I looked around when I found Jake conversing with Paul. The loud crowd couldn't stop me from hearing scratching and erasing of a dry erase board as I watched Jake write something to Paul.

"Now for Soccer MVP, Junior Jacob Black please come and get your award. Mr. Black has been recognized and paid by the forensic science association in Seattle as well. So if everyone can give this bright boy a round of applause." The crowd looked around for Jacob, I heard Paul edge him forward as he very quietly made his way to the Principal. These awards for last years achievements, so if he got one as a junior it means he played as a Sophomore for Varsity. Meaning he was MVP as a Sophmore! I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I knew he stood beside me. _I didn't notice him again what the fuck!_

As much as these things aggravated me I couldn't get mad at the boy standing next to me, it wasn't his fault no one really noticed him. In fact, I really want him to be noticed for how talented he seems. I want to help this boy stand in the lime light. Paul was called up for Baseball, Seth for Tennis, Quil for Basketball and Jared for Volleyball. If you could call us a posse, than we'd be the jock and talent posse. All of us were the MVP's of our own sports and we didn't even need t rely on or wolf powers to do it. Well, minus Jake, if he isn't a wolf or something.

With one last glance to the boy, I heard his breathing hitch and smiled. The spot light will be on him more.

Author's note: PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE THIS STORY!


End file.
